


what do i even title this

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dance practice, eventual hyunin, hm, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eventual Hyunin, skz dorm lifeim laughing so hard lmfoejsdi might not continue it tho
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	what do i even title this

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin wraps his hands around his mug and sighs, his tired eyes having trouble tearing away from the table in front of him. He brings his legs into the chair, sitting criss crossed and finally looking outside. He rubs his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, Felix standing quietly on the balcony. Why he’d willingly stay out there now with all the trash that covers the floor is beyond Hyunjin but he won’t say anything about it. He takes a sip of his coffee and Felix comes back in, going into the freezer and getting some ice cream. “It’s -6 degrees Felix,” Hyunjin furrows his brows. Felix laughs, his teeth showing as he shuffles over in his thick clothes and into the seat in front of Hyunjin. “Do you want some?” Felix asks.
> 
> Hyunjin blinks at it and reads the flavor, strawberry “.. Sure” he says and Felix lifts the spoon “Nyyyyyeeeeeeewwww” He says like an airplane and Hyunjin opens his mouth to be fed, stifling his laughter.
> 
> Jeongin comes out into the kitchen and Hyunjin watches him as he pours himself coffee, “Last night was not the night to sleep shirtless.” He says and runs a hand through his hair. Hyunjin taps the table and Felix turns to Jeongin, “Want some ice cream?” 
> 
> “It’s like -3° dude,”
> 
> “-6° actually”
> 
> “That’s not any better. But yes I want ice cream.” Jeongin smiles and Felix feeds him in the same way and although it makes him cringe he thinks at least he got ice cream out of it. “Are you gonna eat the whole thing?” Jeongin asks
> 
> Felix looks at it, “No. We just got it.” 
> 
> “Ah... We should get more.”
> 
> “We should get melon ice cream since Seungmin likes it,” Felix sways in his seat as he speaks. 
> 
> “Seungmin almost killed me when I ate his ice cream last time.” Jeongin starts. “I think I’m traumatized.” 
> 
> Hyunjin smiles and looks around. “None of us should be up this early.”
> 
> “Hmmm maybe we all woke up cuz something cool ‘s gonna happen and then we get to see it.” Felix says
> 
> “Well, since we’re awake we could go ahead and eat all the ice cream since it’s all ours for now.” Jeongin says
> 
> Hyunjin laughs and takes his cup to get more coffee, starting a new batch when he’s done. “Eat it quick, if we’re awake the others will probably wake up soon.”
> 
> -
> 
> Hyunjin picks up his practice bag and slings it over his shoulder. “Ow,” 
> 
> Jeongin laughs at him and he ruffles Jeongin’s hair, the two heading off to the practice room without the others. “So the move I was having trouble with...” Jeongin starts as they walk, “It’s the one at the start of the chorus, where you do all the stuff with your legs and turn really fast.”
> 
> “Ohhhhhhhh,” Hyunjin nods. “Well show me what you’re having trouble with when we get there.”
> 
> Jeongin nods and Hyunjin smiles at him, sticking his hands in his pockets.
> 
> -
> 
> Hyunjin pants and leans down, hands on his knees. “Holy shit Innie,” he starts and closes his eyes tight. “Cmon. Let’s do this again.” He stretches his arms and helps Jeongin to stand. “You’re blending all the movements together,” He thinks about how to explain it. “Let’s try going slower. Focus everything in your footwork, you’re putting too much power into your upper body and not enough anywhere else.”
> 
> Jeongin nods, doing it again and then looking at Hyunjin through the mirror. “Do it again,” he says and presses his lips together, 
> 
> Jeongin tries again.
> 
> “Okay here, let’s do it together again.” Hyunjin looks in the mirror at Jeongin’s feet as he slowly repeats the movement, “Keep your foot pointed.” He says and they do it again. “Ok,” He sits down behind Jeongin and moves his legs. “Keep your legs like this and try to transfer your weight onto your left leg when you do the last step, that’s when you spin and kick it out again.”
> 
> Jeongin bites his lip. “I thought I had it,” he laughs
> 
> “You’re getting better,” he stands up and repeats, nodding. “Do that again.” 
> 
> -
> 
> “Let’s end practice,” Hyunjin says and Jeongin leans against the wall. “Thank god,” he says and pants heavily. “Let’s rest before we go.” He slides into the floor and picks up his water bottle. Hyunjin sits in front of him “Don’t drink it too fast or you’ll feel sick.” Hyunjin says and picks up his own water bottle, watching Jeongin. 
> 
> “I hope by next practice it’s done,” Jeongin smiles and bites the inside of his lip, looking at the ground. “I would’ve asked Minho but he was asleep.”
> 
> Hyunjin makes a dramatic frown “You can always come to me instead.” He wipes imaginary tears and wails
> 
> Jeongin laughs “Minho is easier to understand sometimes.”
> 
> Hyunjin nods and lays down. “Okay let’s go,” He shoots back onto his feet and grabs his things. 
> 
> Jeongin groans and climbs up, stretching his arms and legs. “We’re probably gonna have dinner soon huh.”
> 
> “Probably.”
> 
> “Then let’s hurry, I’m hungry.”
> 
> Hyunjin laughs

\- tang tang tang

**Author's Note:**

> “Say my name say my name say my name,” Jisung dances beside the table and sings the song. “It’s been stuck in my head since we were listening to ATEEZ’s songs for kingdom.” he sighs and takes a bite of his pizza. 
> 
> Felix laughs “All eyes on me now,” he pauses to think “I don’t remember the other lyrics.”
> 
> “On my my way” 
> 
> “Have you guys seen The Boyz’s choreography though?” Hyunjin says and takes a sip of his drink “It looks really fun but like it’s different from some of what we normally do,”
> 
> Chan nods. “I’ve been looking at their stuff a lot, but mostly working on our songs.” He takes another slice of pizza. “But I’m also working on our comeback songs.” He runs a hand through his hair.
> 
> Everyone goes silent and finishes their food, Changbin offering to wash the dishes this time. Hyunjin heads into the shower and mid getting undressed one of the members knocks on the door. “I have to piss.” 
> 
> “Give me a second and let me get in the shower first, the doors open.” He says and  
> no  
> they dont wait
> 
> Jisung comes in mid Hyunjin undressing, and Hyunjin yells at him. He gets in the shower anyway, but still. “You could’ve waited.”
> 
> “If I peed on the floor I would’ve made you clean it up.” Jisung says and laughs. “The other bathroom was too far.”
> 
> Hyunjin sighs “Well lock the door behind you.” 
> 
> “Yeah I will. Goodnight,” he leaves
> 
> -
> 
> Seungmin runs into the room and climbs frantically into his bed, Minho running in after and starts laughing at him, Seungmin in the corner of his bed laughing back. Hyunjin watches them from his phone and Minho turns to look at him instead, coming his way. “OH MY GOD NO,” Hyunjin yells and rolls into the corner. “Don’t bring me into this.” Hyunjin pulls a blanket over himself and Minho goes onto his bed. “Seungmin I hope you have nightmares.” Hyunjin says and Seungmin laughs. “Goodnight.” Seungmin replies
> 
> “Night.”


End file.
